Family Mornings
by orangepencils
Summary: Matthew had always found his parents exchanging marks of affection to be lovely. F.A.C.E family, AU, pure fluff.


**Family Mornings**

**266**

**For those of you who are reading Olympic Fever, I will only type out the last chapter once I get a few more reviews for chapter 25 since it took me such a long time. If you want to make me happy, you will review it.**

**That said, I wrote this little fellow up today because I was in dire need of writing a good FrUk story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't believe it; I have to write something not related to the Olympics? Oh, and there's a mention of Matthew-Gilbert in this. It's also sort of AU-ish.**

Family Mornings

Matthew had always found his parents exchanging marks of affection to be lovely. His brother had always been grossed out by it, but he had always seen it as proof that they cared for one another. It was also nice to be able to think back to these times when his parents were fighting. They did fight a lot and it was good to remember that they had their tender moments.

Sometimes, it would be a simple touch here, or a caress there and sometimes it would be a kiss in the morning or a warm embrace after a long day of work, and then there would be days when he and his brother would come back from school to find their parents in "the throws of passion" and Matthew would smile at himself, pull his brother out before he could say a thing, for a good game of hockey. That always helped him get his mind off what their parents were doing and he wouldn't have to listen to his older brother complain.

Through the years, Alfred had distanced himself for a while from their family for a few years, but now things were back to normal, or as normal as they could ever be with their family. Matthew had always been close to his family despite the disagreements they had. He still visited at least twice a week and called them everyday. It was just the way he was. He liked hearing his parents bickering amongst themselves in their own special way and he liked feeling that special family link that coexisted between them.

Matthew visited every Saturday at the same time. Sometimes Alfred would join him and sometimes he wouldn't. This time he didn't, but Matthew didn't mind. He liked when it was just the three of them. The younger of the brother's walked up the stairs of his childhood home and balanced the sugar pie he had made last night in one hand while he looked for the keys his father had told him to keep. He opened the door and was greeted with the utmost silence.

Silence in the house had always been unheard of. His parents were always making some sort of noise, his brother was the loudest person he knew on the planet, well, perhaps his lover could rival with that, but that was neither here or there, and the only time there was any sort of silence in the house was at night, and even then, sometimes there wasn't.

Matthew closed the door behind him and put his jacket away. He looked into the kitchen and they weren't there. He searched the entire first floor but his parents remained well hidden. He made his way upstairs since it was unlikely that they would be in the basement. On his way up, he paused shortly in front of his and his brother's old rooms and laughed quietly when he noticed that everything had been left exactly the way it had been before he had left for college, but then again, he already knew that.

He walked to his parents' bedroom and found the door to be slightly ajar. He peered inside and smiled at what he saw. The curtains were partially closed and some of the daylight passed through the opening to shine on his parents' faces. The light also bathed the strip that it illuminated in soft golden colours.

Francis was sleeping soundly with his head resting in the crook of Arthur's neck. He had one of his arms draped across the other man's waist and a serene smile graced his lips. His usually well kept, blonde, silky hair was loose from its ribbon and fanned out on the Englishman's chest and on the pillow that they were currently sharing.

Arthur, on the other hand, was snuggled close to the older man's body and his hand was resting on top of Francis' upper arm. The usual scowl that was on his face was gone and replaced by a soft smile. His eyebrows weren't furrowed and that made him look much younger. The light shone on their hair and made the golden colour of it glisten even more.

Matthew watched his parents sleep for a while longer before closing the door behind him as he tiptoed back downstairs. He left his pie on the counter and wrote his parents' a note to call him when they were awake. That being done, he left the house feeling warm and happy inside.

**OWARI**

**I just had to get it out of my system.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: March 15****th**** 2010, 5:55pm**

**Finished writing: March 15****th**** 2010, 7:44pm**

**Started typing: March 15****th**** 2010, 8:02pm**

**Finished typing: March 15****th**** 2010, 8:21pm**


End file.
